Different Lives, One Love
by sweetnadeshiko
Summary: They lived in a world where nobles,kings and queens ruled. And where peasants and the poor where forgotten. She was no exception.
1. Chapter 1

-1Sweetnadeshiko: Hello! I decided to come up with another fanfic! This time the pairings will be obvious or at least I hope!

Disclaimer: I don't and wont ever own Naruto!

Summary: They lived in a world where nobles and kings and queens ruled and the peasants and the poor where forgotten. She was no exception.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Different Lives, One Love

" Ten-ten be a dear and go shopping for me, please?"

" Yes, mama."

A seventeen year old girl with a raggedy red yukata came out of an old shack.

Her name was Ten-ten, just Ten-ten because her mother couldn't afford to get either of them a last name. But it was ok with her she didn't need a last name her name was unique unlike the Kiokos and Midoris that her town was filled with. She didn't need her last name. Unlike her mother, whom she loved very much, she thought the idea of having a surname was a waste of money and breath. Her mother had once told her she wanted a last name for her baby girl but she couldn't afford one. To make matters worse she was always ill and she couldn't work to make any money either. So growing up Ten-ten, instead of going to school would go around town looking for a job to help her mother get better.

Now just because she didn't go to school doesn't mean she was ill educated. When ever she worked for a wealthy family who had children her age she would stop whatever it was that she was doing and listen. She would always try to learn but as her life was now she found it very hard.

Around the age of ten she gave up the idea of ever having an education but she promised herself if the chance of her ever getting to learn anything came up she would take it. Her mother felt guilty and she told Ten-ten this too. She had told her it was all her fault for taking her life away and not providing an adequate lifestyle for the both of them. She had seen the hunger she had as a child to learn. This would always make Ten-ten cry. She always told her mother it wasn't their fault her father had run out on them for someone according to him better.

She couldn't see how he could have said that. Her mother in her eyes was beautiful. She had dark chocolate hair, with matching coffee eyes, and a voice made just for her. She was an angel but she was not perfect. She was ill since the day the man, whom she referred to as father, left. She saw how she couldn't do anything anymore and just took it upon herself to do everything for her.

Often she was asked by the other peasants if she ever regretted helping her mother. She always answered no. So she was always busy with her mother and her jobs to worry about what the girls her age would.

A pink haired girl spotted Ten-ten and waved at her happily. Ten-ten smiled and waved back. Next to the pink haired girl was a rambunctious blonde apparently hyper and he waved to her too. She waved back and decided to walk over to them.

" Ohayou Goizamasu Ten-ten-chan," the pink haired girl spoke.

" Ohayou Ten-chan," the blonde boy spoke up.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan."

" Are you out shopping for your mother?" The blonde got jabbed on his side by his female friend as a warning. " Naruto!" She had said in an exasperated tone.

" It's ok Sakura-chan. Hai, Naruto-kun. She asked me if I could please go for her."

" It's great that you would do so. Do you mind if we came along with you?" Asked the blonde.

" If its not too much trouble for you and Sakura-chan then I don't mind." She smiled prettily for them.

" Well we are supposed to go help Ino-pig at her flower shop today but I'm sure Ino won't mind!"

So now the three friends walked to the market place together but with Naruto around it wasn't going to be a quiet trip. As soon as they had arrived to their destination Naruto stopped and admired ALL the food stands. Ten-ten and Sakura had walked off to buy some things they needed and decided to leave Naruto behind. They knew once it concerned food there was no moving him.

His mouth watering from the looks and smells of the delicacies on display he couldn't help himself and pulled out as much money as he could from his pockets. When he finally pulled out his money he asked for the price of a candied apple. " Seven gold pieces." " Ok hold on let me count them. One…Two.." " Thank you, sir." " Keep the change," the voice seemed annoyed and in a hurry. " Ok seven gold pieces! Huh!" He looked at the stand and noticed the last candied apple was gone. " Hey what happened to the-" He looked to his side and saw a boy around his age. The first thing he noticed was the apple as he took a bite out of it. " Hey that was mine." The boy looked to the boy next to him as if he where inferior to him. " What do _you_ want?" He asked obviously annoyed emphasizing the word you. " That apple was mine!" The boy looked really amused and a smirk was displayed on his handsome features. " Oh really! I don't see your name anywhere on it." " It may not have had my name on it but it was going to be mine! You saw me taking out my money!" " Shut up why don't you? You are making a nuisance of yourself." People stopped by and started staring. This was making the other boy really angry. " If you wanted so badly then eat it." He dropped it on the floor then he spit on it. Just then Sakura and Ten-ten, now accompanied by Ino, walked by. " If you still want it so badly then eat it." The smirk was still on display on his arrogant face. Ten-ten was now furious after seeing what he had done and said to her friend. She stepped in front off Naruto and the boy. " Who do you think you are!" Ten-ten asked furiously. The boy was now even more amused. He couldn't help himself and decided to answer her. " I am Uchiha.Uchiha Sasuke." He expected her to apologize and grovel at her his feet begging for mercy from him. Was he dead wrong. She slapped him. Clear across his face was a red mark that she had just given him. He looked extremely surprised and so did the crowd that had gathered around them.

Most of the onlookers had quickly moved on at just hearing his last name. But that definitely hadn't faced Ten-ten. 'Is this girl just stupid?' " Listen up! My name is Ten-ten! I do not give a care what the hell your name is! I just want to make it clear for you not to bother any of my friends!" A boy with black-ish brown-ish hair walked next to Sasuke. " If I ever catch you even looking cross eyed at Naruto-kun again I swear on…" She was about to say her mothers' grave but decided against it. " My friendship with him that I will kick your ass! Got it? Oh, and that includes Sakura and Ino too! Mess with any of them and you'll wish you have never been born!" Ten-ten and her friends left the scene shortly afterwards.

Sasuke was in complete shock. How could a low class peasant like her say something to him like that and _slap_ him? That, instead of making him mad attracted him her. There was something about her gruff attitude that just made him like her. " Hyuuga, who was she and where does she live?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sweetnadeshiko: Do you guys like it? It took me awhile to type it since I type so slowly but its all good. Umm.. Review please and here are the meanings of the words that are in Japanese that I used earlier:

Ohayou:  Good morning.( informal)

Ohayou Goizamasu:  Good morning(formal)

I think that's it!

Ja ne,

Sweetnadeshiko


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sweetnadeshiko: Hello and thanx to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I just wish more people would give my fanfic a try though! Well I'm happy at least someone is reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and wont ever.

Summary( for this chapter): As they walked back to Ten-ten's home she remembered the day they had met.

Thanx to : twightlight16, Xx-S H I N O B I -xX, Kikitare, and Kaikaicutie!

Chapter two: A 'Grand' Opportunity

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Different Lives, One Love

On the walk back home.

" Ten-chan that was awesome!" Under his breath, " I coulda stood up for myself though."

Ten-ten heard him and just patted his head happily and smiled. " Yeah I know. It just pissed me off that that snotty brat would do something to you like that Naru-kun."

" Ten-ten don't you think you were a little harsh?" The petit pink haired one spoke up.

Ino looked lost in thought. To herself, " Hmm…Now where have I heard that name before?"

" Of course not, Saku-chan! I should have done more than just slap him! Why I shoulda-"

" I know!" Ino completely interrupted Ten-ten. " His name like he told us-or Ten- is Sasuke Uchiha! He has an older brother of twenty-three I think! His is name is Itachi Uchiha. They are one of the richest and 'noblest' clans of our village. Both their parents passed away when they were twelve and six. They obviously left behind two heirs and titles. It is rumored that the oldest, Itachi, killed their parents but our elders disproved the fact that a child of his age would be able to do something so gruesome. I think they aren't very close to each other but have lived together up until now. Itachi is looking for a wife for his 'beloved' brother so he can have the mansion to himself, or it is rumored. But who knows!"

Ten-ten, Naruto, and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Ino.

" What! I over heard some customers talking about them."

" What amazes me is that she could remember all of that. Well that's Ino for you."

Naruto and Sakura just nodded their heads. " But still that gives him no excuse to treat people like trash! Just because he and his brother don't get along gives him the excuse to bully everyone else around! I swear next time I see him he is going to regret everything!"

" But I wonder who the boy who was standing behind him was."

" Oh, his pale eyes gave away his identity. His name is Neji Hyuuga. I also heard about him in the flower shop."

" Ino-pig, do you 'overhear' everything?"

" No! The people are just loud! Well anyways, Neji belongs to the infamous Hyuuga clan. One way to recognize all Hyuugas is by those white eyes whether they belong to they belong to the branch or the main house. He belongs to the branch house, well, used to since his father was killed by his uncle who by the way is the head of the clan. But his uncle moved him into the main house because Neji was an orphan! Ano… He has a cousin.. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She was the main reason Neji hates her and her father. Well Hinata was kidnapped back when she was three and her uncle saved her, Hinata's father and Neji's father were twin brothers, her father killed the intruder and his brother was given the blame. So her uncle was given the death penalty. Wow I could not have a brother like that."

They stared wide eyed at her again and she just smiled. " Well I better go back before it starts to rain." She pointed it up to the sky which was now completely gray.

" Oh, Sakura don't forget you have to stop by later! Mata ashita!"

" I wont!" Ino waved goodbye and so did the other three.

" I better go to! I think the guys are gonna lock me out again. Ja ne!"

Naruto ran off as the two remaining girls also waved goodbye to Naruto.

" Sakura-chan don't you have to go too?"

" No, if it means having to let you walk home alone!"

" Ariagatou Sakura-chan. You are such a great friend."

Sakura smiled and hugged her close friend.

As they walked to Ten-ten's home she remembered the day she met the bubble gum haired girl.

_Flashback_

_The day was could and it was raining . A young girl of seven was standing under a shabby tree waiting for the rain to lift up even the slightest. She was shivering ferociously and she was starting to catch a cold. She needed to get home to her mother and bring her, her medicine. A couple of minutes passed and the rain only got worse. A rosy color crept on her cheeks, her yukata was now drenched, her hair fully wet and now down. She knew there was no way of getting home without getting sick so she decided to walk in the pouring rain. She had walked now three blocks from her spot under the tree and stopped at a bakery. She was standing outside and she could smell the aroma of all the baked goods. Through the window she saw a girl her age or maybe younger helping the baker out by carrying some of the goods to the shelves. The girl spotted the young brunette and pulled at the baker's sleeve. The door to the bakery opened and the small pink haired girl signaled her to come inside. The brunette felt a little shy but decided to go in before she caught something even worse than what her mother. _

_The petit girl closed the door and smiled at the girl._

" _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. O-namea wa nan desu ka?"_

" _Wa.. Watashi wa Ten-ten-Achoo!"_

" _Bless you Ten-ten." The pink haired girl handed the brunette a handkerchief. _

" _Ariagatou Sakura-san." _

" _Iie, Sakura-chan."_

" _Sakura-chan."_

" _Hai. So Ten-ten-chan why were you out in the rain all alone?" _

" _I was waiting for the rain to lift up a little and it just got worse. I need to get home to my mother. She's sick and needs her medicine." Ten-ten pulled out a small medicine bottle out of her yukata. " See?"_

" _Uhu." _

_The baker walked over to the girls. " Sakura-chan who is she?"_

" _Kochira wa Ten-ten-chan! Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu!"_

"_Ah, Ten-ten? Hajimematishite?" _

" _Y.. Yosh."_

" _She was trying to get home in the rain!"_

" _Sou desu ka. Douzo yuroshiko." _

_Ten-ten bowed down to the baker and he did the same._

" _Watashi wa Haruno Akira. I'm Sakura-chan's father."_

_Ten-ten just nodded. _

" _Ten-chan why don't you stay over night? It looks like the rain wont go away until tomorrow."_

_She looked doubtful but then decided to stay._

_XOXOX_

_That night she stayed over at Sakura's but during the whole night she couldn't stop worrying about her mother. She was imagining the things her mother was probably thinking since Ten-ten hadn't shown up. _

" _What's wrong Ten-chan?"_

" _My mother."_

" _Oh, where do you live Ten-ten-chan? Maybe I could walk you home tomorrow."_

" _I live on the other side of the village. I came to this side to buy the medicine for her since she is so sick. I wonder if she's worried about me."_

" _She must be Ten-chan but we couldn't have let you go out in the rain. You might have gotten sick."_

" _I know but …"_

" _Don't worry tomorrow you will be with her."_

" _I guess."_

_XOXOXOX_

_The next day they both walked across town to Ten-ten's house and Sakura was utterly surprised at what she saw._

" This _is where you live?"_

_They way she said _this _made her feel ashamed of her house. Then her mother walked out._

" _Ten-chan there you are! I was worried about you!"_

" _I was staying at Sakura-chan's while it rained!"_

" _Ah you must be Sakura-san. I'm Hibari, Ten-chan's mother."_

_Sakura bowed down to Hibari and Hibari returned her gesture._

" _Well I have to go Ten-ten-chan. Ja matta."_

_Sakura walked away and Hibari and Ten-ten waved goodbye._

_End of Flashback_

" You know Sakura-chan I'm glad you and I are friends."

" Me too, Ten-chan."

They finally arrived at Ten-ten's. Her mother was outside waiting for her daughter.

" Well here we are."

" Ariagatou Sakura-chan."

" Don't worry about it. Ja ne."

" Mata ashita."

Sakura walked back to her house and Ten-ten and her mother walked back in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sweetnadeshiko: Thanx for the 3rd time for everyone who reviewed! Here are some Japanese words and phrases that I used:

Mata Ashita: See you tomorrow

Ja ne: Later

Ariagatou: Thank you

Ja Matta: See you later

Yosh: Ok

Hai: right, ok, yeah , yes

Sou desu ka: I see

Douzo Yuroshiko: Nice to meet you

Hajimematishite: How do you do?

Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu: we are friends

Watashi wa: I am

Iie: No

O-namea wa nan desu ka: What is your name?

Well I think that's it. If I missed one please tell me!

_Sweetnadeshiko_

Oh and review!


End file.
